But I Suppose Addictions Just Run Too Deep
by JinObsessed
Summary: It was just a simple little dare, right? Nothing more. Or at least that's what Eddy tries to tell himself when he's starting to feel a bit quesy around Double D. Rated T for future chapters. EddXEddy
1. Chapter 1

Eddy never really seemed like the type of boy to show compassion. Well, I should probably correct myself. Eddy was _never_ the type of boy to show compassion at all. He was usually caught up in one of his foolish money-making, get-rich-quick schemes during the many warm afternoons of out childhood; too deluded to tell that Ed and I wanted him yo give it a rest for once so we could truely experience the playful joy of our youth. I can't say those were exactly Ed's thoughts but I could tell they were somewhere along the lines of that when I noticed the way he would stare at the other kids running around boundelessly and whimper.  
Who could blame him though? I myself was growing quite tired of scolding Eddy for his rash behavoir and poor education skills. Don't get the wrong idea; I love Eddy and everything like a brother but sometimes he was just too much. It was almost suffocating; the pressure of making everything 100 efficient. Sure he had off days when he would go days on end without thinking of a single scam but it seemed that the minor vacations were never long enough.  
I enjoyed spending time with Ed and Eddy when he was like this. It put him into a more down to earth mood and calmed him. He was intellegent really when his mind wasn't so transfixed like it usually was. Eventually, these periods of relaxtions became longer and the weight and responsibility of scamming money off people faded altogether. It was good to know that his obsession no longer controlled his life. However, soon enough his interest was sparked again, this time in something other than money: Me.

---------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next wiill be more than twice this size ;


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long, hazy morning in the Cul de Sac when Eddy's recent scam of selling fake exotic pets failed to attract any customers yet again. He was too naive at the time to realize the faux pas he had made the first time and he still tried a second attempt. He should have known that no one would be interested in a pet that couldn't move on it's own; or even breath for that matter. He might have been 14 but his knowledge certainly didn't compensate for his creative ideas.  
With half the day almost over, we packed up the make shift shop and sat idly on the curb. It was going to be another ones of those boring days and I sighed, already speculating of what just sitting here would amount to. I then turned to my companions only to find a little quarrel in progress.  
"Ed, stop touching me." Eddy grumbled, holding his chin up with both of his hands, an unpleasant look crossing his face. "Sorry Eddy. I didn't see you there." The taller boy apologized, moving aside a but. Eddy's eyebrow twitched slightly. "You didn't see my thigh under your hand!" his anger began to rise. "Gentlemen, please!" I decided to play peace maker and step in. "Sorry Double D." Ed spoke, regretting whatever he had done yet again. "Shut it, Sock head!" Eddy's reply was nothing short of demanding.  
I was about to say something in my defense but just then a blood curdling scream cut through the air, peircing our ear drums. I sprung to my feet and was immediatly alert. "That sounded like it came from the alley." I inquired, looking toward the side street. Ed was up faster than I and ran in the direction the screech had come from.. "That sounded like Sarah's voice guys!" he yelled, running with that same horrible posture. "So? What's the big deal?" Eddy decided to chime in, slowly getting to his feet while rubbing his ears. "C'mon Eddy. Sarah could be in trouble." I said, frantically attempting to tug him along by his arm.  
"Quit pulling me. You'll stretch out my shirt." I let go of him and he trailed behind me, hands shoved in his pockets. I looked back to make sure he was following and saw his side stare as his now grown out hair rustled in the wind. It was then my stomach began to feel quesy. i wasn't quite sure what the cause of it might have been at the time. I had eaten an adequet breakfast so my mind raced for a simple solution. None came to me and I wouldn't find out until later that day why it had happened exactly.  
Trying to concentrate my attention elsewhere, I focsued on peering into the alley to see what had made Sarah scream so loudly. There, sitting on the ground in a loose circle where the children of the Cul de Sac. The teenage years had really changed them. Johnny had actually grown some hair; dark hair to be exact that he wore in short spikes. Plank was still by his side despite all those years. Of coarse the peice of wood had a bit more than a few chips missing but his companion seemed to be content as always. Rolf had grown even taller and his blue hair was cut short in the back but grew out longer in the front, parted to the side and veiling one eye. A thick lock of aburn hair jut out from the opening in Kevin's red hat. Sarah had cut her hair yet she hadn't grown more than a few inches. Jimmy prefered to keep his style the same, keeping his big curl trim. Nazz had grown her hair out longer, past her shoulders and she still managed to keep that innocent smile. Although now she belonged to Kevin who had his arm casually around her.  
"C'mon Double D! Sarah's fine!" Ed called while waving at me, smiling ever so widely. "We're playing Truth or Dare!" Heh had more than a few stubles atop his head now. He had a thick, full head of unkept, messy red hair. Even I myself had longer, raven locks that poked out from under my hat, resting loosely around my neck. Slowly, I nodded, taking a seat beside Ed to partake in this game. I must say that i'm not the kind to partake in these sort of games; the ones with no boundries what so ever. I was actually quite terrified just thinking about what the other kids would make me admit or do.  
Everyone turned their heads, making Ed and I do a complete 180. Eddy walked up to us, a grin gracing his lips as he approahced closer and it became evident to him what was going on. "I'm in." He smirked, sitting on the paved gravel beside me. Most everyone in the group groaned in detest, certain he would put a damper on their good time but they let him play anyway.  
"Alright Fluffy! Truth or Dare?" Kevin asked, a look of mischeif dancing behind his cobalt eyes, Jimmy snapped his head up and looked at him. He had gotten his retainer off two years ago and he'd grown quite handsome since then. I cursed at myself for having such thoughts as I sat there patiently. At times my mind would be flooded by them and I found myself trying to keep busy to avoide such occasions. "Truth." Jimmy finally answered, managing to speak up as he cowered a bit. At the time I thought he was just shaking with anticipation but I should have known that old habits die hard. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Kevin asked directly with a smirk. Jimmy turned red and he began to sweat in embarassment. No waiting, no nonsense. I knew I was in over my head this time.  
-  
AN: Alright, that was bit longer but at least it's better than the first chapter. In case anyone hasn't gotten it yet, Double D is the one talking ok? Just want to make no one's confused 


End file.
